The key for EDRN's success lies in good communication among scientists in multiple disciplines; efficient evaluation and prioritization of promising biomarkers; and rigorous validation studies to demonstrate their clinical utility. The overall aims of the proposed renewal of the Data Management and Coordinating Center (DMCC) are to (i) provide coordination of EDRN in order to enhance communication and collaboration among EDRN investigators and with general scientific communities; (ii) provide statistical support to evaluate and prioritize promising biomarkers, and (iii) coordinate EDRN validation studies. Under the direction of the Steering Committee, the DMCC will 1) perform network coordination and promote collaborations among scientific investigators by providing support for EDRN meetings and workshops, developing and maintaining EDRN public and secure websites and listservs, producing and maintaining all EDRN documents, and maintaining the online review system for applications submitted to the EDRN; 2) support EDRN validation studies by developing and maintaining validation study data management systems; working with EDRN investigator on study design, protocol development, data forms, and study manuals; coordinating and monitoring studies; tracking specimens; and performing QA/QC and study evaluation; 3) provide statistical services to EDRN; 4) develop methodologies and computational tools needed by EDRN for biomarker discovery and validation, including developing methods for a) preprocessing high dimensional proteomic and genomic data; b) selecting and prioritizing biomarkers from high dimensional data; c) combining multiple biomarkers for clinical tests; d) addressing population heterogeneity; and e) designing studies efficiently; and 5) work with NCI and JPL to provide informatic resources for the EDRN Secure Web site for data security, data warehouse, and data sharing, and a Public Website for dissemination. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]